Light A Way
by Impure Fudanshi
Summary: Gumball and Marshall have been hanging out a lot ever since Fionna and Flame Prince got back together, but recently Gumball's noticed their friendship taking an unusual turn. This isn't my first fan fiction, but it's the first I'm publishing. I welcome readers with open arms and critics with an open mind. Rated K for now.
1. Chapter 1

Light A Way 1

The moon glowed dimly over the biggest kingdom in the land of Aaa- the Candy Kingdom. The candy streets were lit with dim lights from lamp posts, the candy houses were dark, save for a few lit rooms, and the candy people were either already asleep or getting ready for bed. At the center of the kingdom was the great candy castle. The candy workers had mostly gone back to their respective homes for the night, leaving the castle dark and quiet. Everything was peaceful at this time. Everyone was resting, except for one busy candy prince in his lab.

"What the- not even a reaction! This isn't right," said the ruler of the Candy Kingdom, Prince Gumball. He placed the test tube back into the beaker of boiling water and turned off the Bunsen burner. He put it away and looked over the setup. "Maybe a few more minutes," he sighed. He hung his lab coat on his chair and cleaned up his workbench. After everything was clean and set properly, he washed his hands and took out a hand towel from the cabinet under the sink. When he got back up, his still in use beaker and test tube were gone. He gasped and looked around, then relaxed when he saw it on the counter behind him. Did I move it while cleaning? He wondered. He took out the test tube and inspected the color change. "From green to light blue. A success!" Gumball beamed and poured the contents of the test tube into a small vile, then jotted down a few notes into an open book. He turned around and almost dropped the vile clutched in his hand, a surprised yelp escaped him as a figure loomed over him, and he was face-to-face with-

"Marshall Lee! What do you think you're doing!" Gumball yelled as he tried to calm his rushing heart. He glared at the undead teen who always wore such a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Chill, Bubbs. Didn't mean t'spook ya," he said coolly. He floated over the prince and laid mid-air above him. Gumball felt a little angry when he looked up to see a butt just above his head, so he moved out of the way. He crossed his arms and looked at the vampire who was belly-side-up in the air.

"How long have you been here?" Gumball asked, a little annoyed at the laid-back demon. Marshall twisted in the air so he was floating belly down, and looked at the vile in the prince's hand.

"About three hours, when you just started that boring experiment," he emphasized the word 'boring' with a sarcastic strained tone. Gumball was a little surprised. Three hours? And he chose now, when I'm done and about to leave, to make himself visible? Gumball was quite amused.

"I'm surprised nothing exploded in those three hours," he raised an eyebrow at the floating demon. Marshall feigned hurt and gasped, falling dramatically on his knees.

"How could you! After all that we've been through together! You still don't trust me?" Marshall sobbed dramatically, then looked up and snickered. Gumball just rolled his eyes and left the lab silently, a vile in one hand, a book in the other, and a floating vampire following close behind him.

The walk back to Gumball's room was filled with an awkward silence. Neither men spoke with the other, but they frequently made eye contact and awkwardly looked away. Luckily, most of the candy staff had either gone to their own homes or were retiring in the servants' quarters on the other side of the castle. If not, the two men would have gotten too much unwanted attention. Halfway through the journey, Marshall had stopped floating behind Gumball, and started walking right next to him, one fist secure in his jeans' pocket with their shoulders almost touching. Twice Marshall bumped their shoulders together, and four times they brushed the back of their hands together, neither men knowing the other's intentions. When they reached the prince's bed chambers, Gumball entered first, and Marshall hesitated before entering and closed the door behind him. They faced each other, this time the eye contact lasted a while before Marshall looked down and spoke.

"So, what exactly is that blue stuff?" he gestured to the vile after Gumball placed it, and his book, on his desk. He floated just above the ground and the prince turned to face him.

"Oh, well, it's nothing really. Just a little 'potion' to help Fionna out with her boyfriend," he smiled. Marshall cocked an eyebrow.

"How's it gonna help Fi and FP?" Marshall floated over to the desk and grabbed the vile. It was freezing cold and he almost dropped it. He put it back on the table and hissed, "It's freezing! How are you not affected?!" Gumball chuckled lightly before walking over to the vampire and held out the hand he used to hold the vile. Marshall stared at it for a moment, then took it in his own hand and gasped at how cold and stiff it was. He tightened his grip a little in worry, making Gumball chuckle and blush lightly. He slowly slipped his hand away and dropped it on his side.

"I'm made of gum, Marshall. Remember?" Gumball smiled at his friend and Marshall relaxed a little, replacing his worry with relief. He chuckled nervously and lifted his knees a little higher, sitting on an imaginary chair in the air.

"So, is it a potion to cool FP down enough so they could touch?" Marshall guessed. Gumball nodded before opening the book and showing the page on the 'potion' to his friend. Marshall took it and read through the neat handwriting.

"I was able to make it strong enough to keep him cool, but weak enough so as to not hurt the guy," the prince explained as he made his way to his closet. Marshall looked up from the book just in time to see the pink prince shirtless and stretching slightly. He looked back down and pretended to read when Gumball turned to pick up his dropped shirt. Seeing his floating friend occupied with the book, he took out a pair of pajama pants and quickly replaced his dress pants with them. He took out his favorite black band shirt and faced Marshall, who had put the book down and stared at the shirt he had given the prince long ago.

"What?" Gumball asked, hiding his slight blush as he put the shirt on. Marshall just smirked and shook his head, content with how things are between them now.

"Black suits you," he mumbled more to himself than to the pink man, though Gumball still heard him and smiled shyly. He sat at his desk chair and put on his reading glasses, prepared for a late night reading. Marshall floated over to the bed and kicked off his shoes, but before he could drop himself on the soft bed, Gumball voiced out a soft complaint.

"Put your shoes near the door, Marshy," he whispered over his thick novel. Marshall sighed and grumbled as he bent down to pick up his shoes and placed them against the door. Gumball giggled silently and went back to reading. The silence that ensued was comfortable to the prince, but he knew the vampire thought otherwise. Then, as if on cue, Marshall rested his chin on Gumball's shoulder and spoke up.

"What'cha readin'?" he asked not-so-quietly next to the pink prince's ear. Gumball flinched, then sighed. He leaned back against the chair, closer to the vampire and tilted his head to rest his cheek against Marshall's.

"Just a journal entry of a scientist I found this morning, from before the Great Mushroom War," he mused. Marshall pressed himself further against the chair and wrapped his arms around the prince's shoulders behind it. Gumball brought the book up and read, while Marshall just hummed soothingly to his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Light A Way 2

The next morning seemed brighter than the previous day when Prince Gumball opened his eyes. Rays of sunlight reached his face and he gasped. The curtains! Gumball panicked when he remembered Marshall Lee had stayed the night, but when he tried to get up to close the curtains, he couldn't move. Under the covers, Marshall's arms were wrapped securely around his waist, sending his heart aflutter. Hm, I guess he should be alright under the blanket. Gumball looked at his sleeping friend, then laid back down. He felt warm in his half-demon friend's embrace. He inspected the other's features. Marshall Lee is so attractive. He sighed contently.

"To think I hated you..." he closed his eyes.

"You hated me?" Marshall's voice was small, but Gumball's eyes shot open at it. He opened the blanket just slightly only to see the vampire making puppy eyes and pouting at him. Gumball giggled.

"Good morning, Marshy," he greeted with a wide smile. "It wasn't a serious hate, really. Now then, time to get up," he chuckled when Marshall groaned and buried his face into the prince's stomach.

"Wake me up when the sun dies," he yawned and rubbed his head against Gumball's abdomen, effectively tickling the pink prince.

"Stop, Marshall! It tickles!" he said in between giggles and struggled out of the tight embrace. Marshall finally loosened his grip and smiled widely up at the breathless candy man. Beautiful. He longed to touch those lips with his own and just hold him the way he does in his dreams, but he didn't want to ruin whatever they had already. It took me almost a year to get this far in our friendship. I'll have to be patient... He was about ready to go back to sleep, but a sudden sizzling sound and a burning sensation woke him up completely. He hissed and wrapped himself with the thick blanket. Gumball flinched. He quickly got up and closed the curtains. He turned back to the half-demon worriedly. Marshall grumbled as his head popped out of the covers.

"Guess there's no sleeping in," he sighed and scratched the back of his head. He floated off the bed and the blanket slid off his exposed body. It was only then that Gumball realized he was only wearing his black and grey boxers. His face grew warm and he silently begged Marshall not to flex, but of course, his pleas were ignored as Marshall stretched and flexed his heavenly body. Gumball had to look away to calm his fast beating heart.

"My prince? Have you awakened?" Peppermint Maid's voice came softly through the thick candy door. The doorknob twisted and the door opened to the round candy maid carrying a tray of the prince's morning tea and toast in her small hands, along with a bright red apple as requested by the prince. Her eyes immediately landed on the shirtless vampire whose smirk never failed to irritate her. Her expression twisted to that of disgust when he put his arm around the prince's shoulders.

"Good morning Peppermint Maid! Let me give you a hand with that," Gumball stepped away from the vampire and took the tray from the maid. He placed it on his table and absentmindedly tossed the apple in Marshall's direction. The half-demon caught it easily and immediately took a bite, sucking the apple's red and leaving it white and deflated. Gumball loved watching his friend's unusual way of eating. It was just so... interesting.

"I've already prepared your bath, prince. Marshall Lee, come with me to the guest bathroom," Peppermint Maid tried to be as polite as she could be to her dear prince's new 'bff'. Marshall nodded to the candy maid. He grabbed the prince's hand and placed the pale apple in his hand, a playful smirk on his face the whole time. Gumball raised an eyebrow at this, knowing exactly what the vampire was expecting. He lifted the apple to his mouth and slowly bit on the squishy thing. It still tasted like an apple, sweeter even.

"Thanks for the treat, Bubba," Marshall smirked to hide his warming cheeks. "So, uh- You still have some of my clothes with you, right?" Marshall asked, finally aware of his half-nakedness. Gumball smiled wide and nodded. He rummaged through his closet and handed the vampire a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey tank top.

"You're free to roam the castle, since I'll be busy this morning. Just meet me in my kitchen at 11," Gumball instructed as he grabbed a towel from the top shelf of the closet and gave it to Marshall. The vampire shrugged. He was hoping to spend the whole day, morning and night, with his crush. He gave Gumball a small side-hug and followed Peppermint Maid out the door. Before they shut the door, the prince called out, "Marshall! No scaring!" Marshall chuckled lightly and floated down the hall.

* * *

><p>At 9 that morning, in one of the many hallways in the castle, Marshall Lee was bored out of his mind. He had to turn away from so many scaring opportunities, and it was starting to get to him. He decided it would be best to just roam, like Gumball said, and ignore the others completely. So far, he had walked through four hallways that lead to a similar room, and he took the first doors that lead him out. Wait, didn't I pass by this painting like four times already? He stopped and landed his feet. He inspected the painting, and he was right. What the plum? I've been going in circles! He groaned and walked through to the room again, but this time he opened the last door, which led to a dark, narrow hallway, that only had one small door at the end of it. He groaned again in frustration. How many hallways does a castle need?! He was ready to rage, but the sudden smell of candy ink and paper made him grin widely. I know that smell anywhere! That must be Bubba's office! He floated over to the door and shook the knob. It's locked! Pouting, Marshall thought of just banging on the door, but he didn't want to anger the prince. Good thing Simone taught me how to pick locks. He snickered to himself and managed to open the door, only to find himself blocked by some kind of smooth, heavy surface. Marshall cursed in his breath. I was sure he'd be here. The sound of breathing was strong from where he stood. Maybe there's someone behind this thing... Marshall pushed on it as hard as he could, and it moved. Bingo.<p>

* * *

><p>A ruler's work is never done. Gumball understood this well. He sighed as he read through yet another formal letter from yet another industrial country. Business proposals... Trading... It's always the same thing... He sighed again and decided to take a short break. He took off his reading glasses and rubbed his temple. I wonder how bored Marshall is since he's not allowed to scare people. He giggled at the thought of Marshall Lee resisting the temptation of showing his fangs and demon eyes. He must feel pretty lonely right now... Gumball's smile vanished. Alright! Let's hurry up and finish this so we can hang out sooner! With determination, Gumball put on his glasses, but before he could pick up another envelope, there was a loud screech followed by a large puff of dust from behind his bookcase. He jumped and moved away from his desk. There was someone coughing behind the moved bookcase, and he held on to the closest thing he grabbed to use as a weapon, which happened to be his pen. Great, just great. You might just be the first to die during an ambush, Bubba Gumball. He mentally scolded himself and quickly grabbed one of his trophies. The coughing stopped as Gumball got closer.<p>

"Wh-Who's there?!" he asked in a panic. The bookcase moved again, and Gumball lifted the trophy, ready to hit the intruder.

"_Glob_, Bubba. How do you even get in here?" Marshall's head appeared from the side of the bookcase. Gumball gasped and dropped the trophy.

"Marshall! I almost bonked you in the head with heavy metal!" he hugged the vampire in relief. Marshall hugged him back a little confusedly. His eyes landed on the bigger door on the opposite wall and he finally got it.

"I'm guessing this door was meant to be sealed..." he chuckled awkwardly, feeling dumb for not figuring that out. Gumball looked to the smaller door, then sighed.

"Honestly, I forgot this door was still here. I had meant to turn it into a wall and use the hallway as a supply closet," he moved the bookcase aside and checked to see if there was any damage. "I'm glad you came in through here. You reminded me of this useful space. Thank you, Marshy," he smiled brightly at the vampire, who returned it with a side-smile.

"Cool. So, uh- you still working? Or can we go hang out already?" Marshall asked sheepishly. Gumball bit his lip. He still had tons of letters to reply to, but he really wanted to hang out. He looked Marshall over. He was covered in dust.

"Okay. I'll tell the guards to um-" he looked at the bookcase and the dust everywhere, "-clean up this mess. And construct the wall," he sighed. I won't be able to focus with all this dust anyway. Marshall's grin widened all the way to his pointed ears. He followed the pink man through the small hallway. After they talked to the guards and the maids, the two made their way to the kitchen for a whole day of cake-baking and mess-making, mostly mess-making.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<p>

So, I finally posted the second chapter... Honestly, I'm not sure where this story's going, though I've already got the plot-line in my head. I'm pretty much just doing this for the fluff. Reviews make me happy, be it a compliment or a critic!


End file.
